The present invention relates to a power plant that combines the advantages of different types of power plants into a single construction.
Conventional engines or power plants present significant cooling problems. Further, each type of engine, such as Otto Cycle, turbine and Diesel is limited in its design possibilities by its principle of operation. Particular fuels must be used for example.
Diesel and Otto Cycle engines produce undesirable vibrations and low frequency noise. Diesel engines require high compression ratios and are difficult to start. The typical engine requires a large number of complex moving parts. Gasoline type internal combustion engines require highly volatile fuels. Turbine engines produce high frequency noise and require expensive and complicated fuel control mechanisms.
Efforts are continuously being made to develop a new engine or power plant that is more efficient and less expensive to produce and operate. Recent efforts with rotary engines and Stirling Cycle Engines are evidence of this continuing effort.
In view of this background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant that combines features of different types of engines to produce an effective power plant that will work with various types of fuels.
It is another object of the present invention to produce a new and improved power plant that is simple in construction with few moving parts that lends itself to production techniques at relatively low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant that runs smoothly in operation, and that has a low noise factor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant that permits flexibility in design to accomplish varying objectives of power and efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant that has low friction losses and that is efficiently cooled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein valving is simple and wherein timing is not as critical as is the case with conventional piston engines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein a heat exchanger can be simply incorporated to increase efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein the engine member and the combustion member are mechanically segregated to allow the use of most optimum materials for the construction of each of these two members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein the piston linear motion and the engine shaft circular motion are not connected to minimize volume, weight, wear and power losses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein the overall reliability is enhanced, the maintenance made earier and repair work less expensive.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved power plant wherein the vibrations transmitted to the engine mountings and power shaft are minimized.